Dare Me This, Dare Me That
by Kayla8
Summary: Well this book I made well is about Spider-Man, DareDevil, and Black Cat. It's kinda funny.


[pic]Dare Me This, Dare Me That[pic]  
  
  
  
"In this report, a super villain by the name of Dr. Octavius, has just escaped. I'm at New York City's prison…" said the reporter on TV. Well, another day has just been a total waste of time, for Doc Ock. Why escape from the prison when you know your going to get caught, by me. Spider-Man!  
  
Well I am known as the Amazing Spider-Man. And I'm sitting on the couch with my lovely wife Mary Jane.  
  
"What do you think tiger?" she asked.  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"About Doctor Octavius, why would he escape?"  
  
"Well, it's a criminal thing, how would I know?"  
  
"So aren't you going to do anything about it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked at me with an angry and suspicious kind of look.  
  
"Okay I was just kidding, you'll have to cancel lunch today for us because I have a job to do."  
  
I went to the balcony, taking my shirt off where my spider-suit is (under my shirt). Fully dressed, I swung off toward the first place I would know to go to.  
  
At an old factory outside the city,  
  
Being on top of this stupid old factory makes me a little suspicious; in fact this place kind of creeps me out and also seems familiar. I walked upon the roof of the building looking for some kind of entrance so I wouldn't be noticed. Wait there's… spider sense is tingling. I turned around.  
  
"Stop right there or your going to have webbing for lunch!" I said. Out came Black Cat from the shadows.  
  
"Well that's not the nicest hello I ever got." She said.  
  
"Oh sorry Black Cat, I thought you were someone else." I said.  
  
"That's alright spider, I always get that from you." She said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but why are you here?"  
  
"Oh I just wanted to see what you are up to. So I followed you secretly. And now we're here. So why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for Doc Ock. And this place is just fishy enough for an octopus like him."  
  
"But, this place is wrecked up and…"  
  
"Yeah, perfect enough for him. Come on I found an entrance."  
  
We walked toward a giant hole in the roof. I attached some web to the roof. Black Cat and I climbed down it (using it like a rope). Finally I dropped to the ground, Black Cat did the same. I looked around and saw: monster dummies on the walls, weird mirrors, and definitely darkness. But quiet, a little too quiet.  
  
"Black Cat, I think I do remember this place. This is no factory, it's the old haunted house; I used to go to when I was a kid. Then it became abandoned, because the owners didn't get much money so they left. Man was it scary at first, but I saw it so many times, whenever I went in I came back out sleep walking, because it was so boring." I said.  
  
"Interesting story spider, but can we get moving?" She said.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
We went through the dark maze, seeing tons of monsters at every corner. Then there was a light. I went a little closer to it and it ended up being a hallway.  
  
"I don't remember this being here." I said  
  
"Well that would mean someone's here." She said.  
  
"Let's find out." I said.  
  
I started to go down the hall with Black Cat behind me. There were five doors on both sides of us.  
  
"Okay Black Cat, you take the right and I'll take the left." I said. "Right." She said.  
  
We took our sides. First door ended it up empty. Second door had weapons, I decided to go in and check it out. There was a lot of machinery and books. Why would there be something like this in here, wait a minute, spider-sense is tingling. SLAM! I turned around and saw the door had shutted it's self. I ran toward the door and try to open it. I pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't open, it didn't even budge.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed a woman.  
  
"Black Cat! Oh no, I have to get out of here and find out what happened to her!" I said.  
  
I looked down and up, and there in the open was an air vent. Don't these people ever think before they make traps? I climbed up the wall and into the vent. It was just a straight line didn't go anywhere else, but straight. I kept crawling until…  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
I was falling down through a long tube. I tried to catch myself by sticking to the wall, but it was too slippery. I even shot out webbing, but it wouldn't stick to anything. Great now what am I suppose to do and why didn't why spider-sense warn me?  
  
I looked down and saw a floor rushing toward me. Well my stop is just about to arrive. Bump. I finally landed with no broken limbs.  
  
"Whoa, what a rush! Now time to find Black Cat and Doc Ock!" I said.  
  
The room was very dark, except one little shine of light came from a crack beneath a door in front of me. I walked toward it and the door slid open, I walked inside and the door slid shut. In front of me was a gigantic lab; it almost looked like the one in Dexter's Laboratory. But one thing was wrong and it was Black Cat in a cage with shielding keeping her from escaping.  
  
"Black Cat!" I yelled as ran to her, but the shield kept me from getting to her.  
  
"Spider-Man." She said. She was lying down, with her leg injured and part of her suit was ripped.  
  
"Black Cat. How… what… What's going on here?!"  
  
"I'm not sure myself. I fell through some kind of tube and next thing I know, I'm here. If you can turn off the power, I can escape."  
  
"Ok, but how?"  
  
"There should be a switch or something that turns it off."  
  
I looked around the room for what Black Cat was talking about. There attached to a console was a switch. I walked toward it and pushed it down. Fffisss fiiss, went the shield and finally it went down. I walked to Black Cat while passing through, where the shield use to be. I bent down to pick up Black Cat, but instead I got nothing. Black Cat's image disappeared and the shield went back up. A TRAP! My spider-sense went off like crazy. The computers in the lab were coming back on and started to make a regenerating noise. Suddenly a screen came on, in front of me. Doc Ock's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Doc Ock, what have you done with Black Cat!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, her. She's fine. But, shouldn't you be worried about yourself? Right now the generators are charging up to shock you in two minutes, until your end."  
  
"Hey if you wanted a fried spider you could went to the hotdog stand, they serve hotdogs with flies on top. And if you're lucky you might even get a cockroach."  
  
"Your babbling will be over. If you survive this attack –I doubt it- you will have to get past the water that surrounds the shield. If you survive that, then meet me at the New York City's base. The only base there is. "  
  
"Hey, Doc Ock, haven't you ever heard of never mix water with electricity, because…"  
  
"Silence! Rest in electricity, Spider-dead."  
  
Finally his face disappeared from the screen. Did that guy just made a joke? If he did I hope he never makes anymore. Now he said that the lab will be flooded and I'm going to be electrocuted in two minutes. If I could find a weak spot in the shield I could probably escape.  
  
The water started to fill up the lab and I could feel a little charge of electricity at my feet. Wait a minute! Maybe the water is making the electricity by making the generators function. So if I can stop the water I can stop the electric shock, but first I need to get out of the shield. Think Peter think!  
  
As the water got higher, the shock kept getting stronger. I stayed on the ceiling focusing on the shield. I looked at the water and saw a splash. My spider-sense was going off, but I could barley feel it. Not interested in the shield anymore, I kept my eyes on the water. The problem was I could feel the electricity in the ceiling. I kept looking at the water; it was up to my face now. My body was full of electricity, then for some reason I fell off the ceiling and landed on the ground. The impact didn't hurt as much as the electrocution at the end. I was shocked so much I couldn't get up. I started to feel paralyzed. My eyes started to close and before they shut I saw something red come to the shield in the water.  
  
I awoke from my shocking sleep, the next thing I knew… I was outside of the haunted house.  
  
"Where, how, what?" I asked myself.  
  
For some reason I was soaking wet, my throat was totally dry, and my eyes were sore from the shock. I looked around, for a while, but I didn't see anything. Guess I was teleported out, now time to find Black Cat! I got up and started to walk toward the edge, suddenly Daredevil jumped in front of me.  
  
"Daredevil, what are you doing here?" I asked  
  
"Well, I came here for a thank you. What do you think, that you got out of there without knowing it?" He said.  
  
"Sorta, but how did you get me out?"  
  
"Well, first of all, before I knew you were here I saw Black Cat getting loaded into a vehicle. She called my name, and told me you were at the abandoned haunted house, before she was put in the car. I tried to help her but it was to late, the car drove off. So I decided to find you with my powers, as you know I am blind. When I got here, I followed your scent and ended up by a door that had you in it. I heard you and Doc Ock talking. After that I banged against the door, which water came out when it busted open. I swam toward you, and saw you totally knocked out from the shock. I found an entrance where the water was coming out, and blocked it with one of the machines. After that the water was almost gone and the shield went off, I grabbed you and went to the roof. When I was done I decided to dry off for a moment and left."  
  
"Thank you, but I wish I could say the same to Black Cat. Let's get out of here, and get to the base that Doc Ock was talking about."  
  
"Okay."  
  
At the base,  
  
Daredevil and I walked toward the base entrance, which had a gate that went all around the base. But the entrance was blocked.  
  
"Isn't the entrance supposed to be opened and two guards surrounding it, to check people's id cards?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. That means that, someone is trying to stop us." He said.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be fun without things that tried to stop us. Come on we need to hurry."  
  
"But how do we get-"  
  
Before he asked his question I jumped over the fence.  
  
"-acrossed?"  
  
"What do you mean 'how do we get acrossed?' Just jump silly, now hurry up slowpoke, we need to save Cat!"  
  
He jumped over the blocked entrance and landed behind me.  
  
"Spider-Man, I suggest we split-up so we can find her more easily. If one of us found her then that person will have to go to the intercom and inform the other person that he has her." He suggested.  
  
"Good idea." I said.  
  
He disappeared in the darkness and I was all alone.  
  
"Spider, spider all alone, not able to protect himself from the darkness of a bird's nest." Someone said.  
  
I guess not.  
  
"Okay, we are not in biology class, so stop giving me a lesson, just to teach you with. Now show your self." I said.  
  
And out came Green Goblin, Venom, and Electro! I thought I killed Electro and Green Goblin. Why is Venom here?! Now this is not a pretty site.  
  
"Okay, it seems like you have a squad of losers, please tell me what you all have against me." I said.  
  
"You should know Spider-Man, you killed me and Electro!" Green Goblin said.  
  
"Now that's what confuses me, I thought I did kill you! What are you just my imagination?!" I yelled.  
  
"No, just your nightmare. Dr. Octavius brought us back from the underworld to destroy you!" Electro said.  
  
"Oh, well I'm kind of a science geek myself… what happened after you died?" I asked.  
  
"Shut up Spider-Man! Prepare to be terminated by us!" Venom yelled.  
  
"That's the most intelligent thing you've said! I'm impressed"  
  
Without warning, yes not even my spider-sense told me anything, Venom leaped at me! I ducked before he hit me! SMASH!!!! Venom crashed into the gate, but do you think that stopped him, NO WAY!!!! He got back on his feet just as Electro started charging up his electricity, now you know how Electro got his name. Venom charged at me once again, this time I leaped over him. But he got my foot and slammed me into the ground! I got back up and then my spider-sense was tingling! Electro sent a bolt of electricity at me! I jumped just in time before the bolt hit me! But instead of getting me, it hit Venom!  
  
"Guys I had enough electricity for lunch, I'm too full for anymore." I said.  
  
"Then you might as well make room for more, because I have a lot to serve for you, Spider-Man!" Electro said.  
  
He sent another bolt at me and I dodged it once more. The tingling went on again, but it wasn't Venom, it was Green Goblin flying on his Goblin Glider, right behind me! I pretended I didn't notice him, as he got nearer, I got impatient. My tingling feeling got stronger, that would mean he is getting closer; finally I decided to do it. I turned toward Green Goblin and shot tons of webbing at him. It wrapped around him and his glider, just as I planned. I used all the strength in my body with the webbing still in my hands; I swung him into Electro, who was behind me.  
  
I walked up to them and my god were they in terrible shape, well sorta, they were broken to pieces. Wait a minute, they are robots! Thank the lord they aren't real, manomanoman, I am so going to get Doc Ock for copying my worst enemies.  
  
I ran past my destroyed robot friends and ran to the first building I could see. I wonder if Daredevil is having as much luck as I am. I opened the door and before I stepped inside, I used my webbing to bring myself upon the ceiling. I crawled on the ceiling for a while, hoping not to alarm any soldiers if there was any. But the problem is there was no one here.  
  
This doesn't make sense, whoa! Spider-sense is tingling, and it's really strong this time. Bing-bong-snick-bang-snip-crack!!! What was that?! It sounds like it came from the roof. SMASH!!!!!! I fell to the floor, without one word I got back up. Then from the hole in the ceiling came out all these mechanical spiders. This isn't good. I put out my hands in front of me and used my webbing to make a thick wall in front of me. That should hold them for now.  
  
I turned around and walked down the hall, but then I stopped. I have a strange feeling that something is out there. I took a step and my foot went farter down. I moved backwards a little bit and my spider-sense started tingling! Then from out of the walls came two gigantic laser machines and then pointed straight at me! I think they are attracted to spider DNA.  
  
SNAP! I looked to my left and I saw my webbing had busted open and the spiders were crawling out toward me! Maybe those spiders can attract the lasers to shoot at them. I waited, while dodging some laser beams being shot at me. Finally the spiders were close enough, so I jumped past the lasers and sure enough the lasers started to shoot at the mechanical spiders.  
  
I was getting a little tired of this, but my pride kept me going. I ran down the hall to see what was next. To my surprise, it was a dead end. Hmm, great! Now what am I suppose to do? The only things that didn't make this a dead end, was that there were a door on each side of me. I'm tired of these little games, but one of these doors could be a trap. Any-mini-minie-moe, no no no, um, since I am a righty I, no! Wait I could close my eyes, spin myself around in circles, and point at whatever.  
  
I did exactly what I thought. Can you guess what I got? My right door. I cautiously opened the door and poked my head in. Nothing, not a single darn thing. I walked in, but I didn't feel right. Suddenly my spider-sense was tingling. The door slammed once again and gas filled the room. Sleeping gas! I held my breath and started banging at the door, but like usual it didn't even make a dent. My lungs were on fire, I needed air! I couldn't take it any longer; I took a breath and began to fill whooesy. Then I fell asleep.  
  
I awoke sitting up. Where I was, was a good question. I was in some kind of cylinder cell; a shield was there to keep me from escaping, like usual. I got up and saw Black Cat and Daredevil was in the same trouble as I was. They were right beside me, in separate cells. Doc Ock wasn't in the room though. We were in another laboratory.  
  
"Daredevil, Black Cat. Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"I've been better." Black Cat said.  
  
"Yes I am fine." Daredevil said.  
  
"Good, but how did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"Black Cat told me, that she was brought here by the fake medics. I am not sure how I got here, the last thing I remember is getting shot in the back." Daredevil said.  
  
"So we were all put to sleep before we got here." I said.  
  
"The question is how do we got of here." Black Cat said.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be able to answer that."  
  
We all looked to the right and there we saw Doc Ock appearing from the shadows.  
  
"Doc Ock! What do you want with us?!" I yelled.  
  
"Want? Hah! I just like to dispose of you!" He said.  
  
"Then why are we still here?" Black Cat asked.  
  
"Because I will use you to make a clone, to listen to everything that I say, after that I will watch them destroy you."  
  
"Hmm, well I would say good luck, to you, and your fakers. Because I'm not going be cooperative with this little game of yours." I said.  
  
"Yes how will you make clones, if you can't even get near us to get DNA?" Daredevil asked.  
  
"See for your selves." Doc Ock said as he pointed to the top of our cells.  
  
I looked up and saw some kind of helmet coming down to attach to my head. I jumped backwards to dodge it, but I was afraid I shouldn't have done that. Restraints attached my arms and legs to the wall. The helmet drew nearer to my head, I struggled to try and break free, but it didn't work.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My friends yelled.  
  
I looked over and saw that Daredevil and Black Cat were in restraints too, but they were already in the helmet. It seemed like it was sucking the life out of them. Unfortunately, the helmet attached itself to me too. It felt like my body was being forced into a small jar. I was becoming weaker every moment. I looked out the cell and saw three boxes that looked like coffins. A body was forming in each coffin. Finally the helmet removed it self and returned to the top of the cell. The restraints released me and I fell to the floor. Man was I exhausted and in so much pain that I couldn't even feel my toes.  
  
I looked out of the cell and saw that there were three bodies in the coffins, which was fully formed. Then the bodies rose from the coffins and jumped out of them. They looked just like us but their suits were different. Black Cat's clone's suit was had white stripes on it. Daredevil's clone's suit was black instead of red. My clone's suit was black and had red webs.  
  
My clone walked up to my cell and looked at me angrily. I did the same to him. I stood up and examined him. He smiled, well I think he did, and reached out his hand to press a button. The shield went down and he grabbed me by the neck.  
  
"I'm sure you have noticed a few details in your clones like the suits, and their unbelievable strength. I made those details because I needed a stronger team of super villains. Now clones attack your copies." Doc Ock said.  
  
My clone tightened his grip on my neck. I was still a little weak, but it didn't stop me from releasing his grip, if it is a he. I used my foot and kicked him where it hurts. He dropped me and I got back up. Well at least he still has that weakness. He tried to attack me but I dodged it. The clone stopped.  
  
"My clone friends I need your assistance." The clone said.  
  
The other two clones stopped what they were doing and came to attack me.  
  
"This is no fair. Three against one. Can't you see the odds?" I said.  
  
My clone grabbed one of the coffins and threw it at me, I jumped to the ceiling and it missed me. It hit one of the panels instead and set off the destruct sequence.  
  
"Ha, ha you missed me." I said in a child voice.  
  
"Destruct sequence activated, this build will self destruct in one minute." The computer said.  
  
I got to get my friends and me out of here! I used my webbing and trapped all three clones. I jumped off the ceiling and went to the cells. I opened up Daredevil and Black Cat's cells. We ran out of the laboratory and down all the halls that Daredevil said to go to. We made out of the base safely. But, I knew I had to go back. I ran back to the laboratory. The place was a mess. The clones must have malfunctioned and destroyed the place.  
  
"Help me." A weak voice said. I looked to where the voice came from. Under some equipment and other things was Doc Ock. His hand was reaching out for me to grab. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out. I carried him out of the base, for he couldn't not walk nor run. Finally I made it outside right by the other two. Then the base exploded.  
  
"Well, we should take this villain to his rightful place." Daredevil said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I already contacted the police they will take him to his cell." Black Cat said.  
  
As soon as we handed Doc Ock to the police, I headed home to apologize to Mary Jane for it was almost nighttime. I'm sure the scene would go like this:  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to…" I said.  
  
"That's always your excuse." She said.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No, just be quiet, you might as well forget about dinner, because you're not having any."  
  
Well something like that well I hope the other two will have a nice sleep because I won't.  
  
The End 


End file.
